Mazmorra de las Guerras Divinas
El god wars dungeon fue lanzado en agosto 28, 2007. Este sitio esta categorizado como el mas peligroso en todo runescape. Los jugadores para poder accesar a este lugar necesitan 60 strength o 60 agilidad, tambien tener completa la mision troll stronghold. Antes de partir Antes de partir hacia el god wars dungeon el jugador debe de tener en cuenta lo siguiente: Esta es el area mas peligrosa de todo runescape. Al entrar si el jugador no lleva puesto algun objeto que represente a el dios correspondiente sus sirvientes le atacaran( es recomendado llevar un objeto de cada dios puesto para que los monstruos de ahi dentro no sean agresivos). Area principal *En el area principal se encuentran soldados de los 4 lados peleando entre si, armadyl, bandos, saradomin y zamorak. Cada uno cuenta con sus respectivas fortalezas. *La fortaleza de armadyl se encuentra al sur, se nececita 70 ranged y un mithril grapple (gancho de mithril) para poder acceder. *La fortaleza de bandos se encuentra al nor-oeste, se nececita 70 strength y un martillo(hammer) para abrir la puerta. *La fortaleza de saradomin se encuentra al sur-este, se nececita 70 agility y dos cuerdas(rope) para poder acceder. *La fortaleza de zamorak se encuentra al norte, se nececitan 70 hitpoints para poder cruzar el rio. Armadyl's eyrie *Se encuentra al sur de la entrada, 70 range y mithril grapple (gancho de mithril) para poder acceder. *El general de la fortaleza es kree'arra, para poder acceder a la camara de el general, se requiere tener una kill-count de 40 o mas(matar a 40 o mas de sus soldados). *Los soldados en batalla que se encuentran ahi son aviansies, creaturas voladoras, su nivel llega desde 73 hasta 148, estos no pueden ser atacados con meele, puesto que vuelan muy alto, si el jugador intenta atacar con meele recibira un mensaje diciendo "the aviansie is flying to high for you too attack with meele". *La unica forma de atacarlos es con range o con magia. Bandos' stronghold *Se encuentra al nor-oeste de la entrada, 70 strength y un martillo(hammer) son necesarios para acceder. *El general de la fortaleza es el general graardor, para poder acceder a la camara de el general se requiere tener una kill-count de 40 o mas(matar a 40 o mas de sus soldados). *Los soldados que se encuentran en batalla son ogres, jogres, cyclops y orks. *Para salir, el jugador se debe acercar a la puerta, si no abre, retrocede unos pasos mas e intente de nuevo, la puerta se abrira en su momento. Saradomin's encampement *Se encuentra en el sur-este de la entrada, 70 agility y dos ropes(cuerdas) se nececitan para acceder. *El general de la fortaleza es Commander zyliana. *Los soldados en batalla son , knight of saradomin ,saradomin priest. *Las cuerdas solo son necesarias la primere vez, otras veces ya no seran necesarias. Zamorak's fortress *Se encuentra al norte de la entrada, 70 hitpoints son necesarios para poder cruzar el rio, aunque no tomaras ningun daño. *Al entrar el jugador se dara cuenta de que el prayer fue drenado a 0, y que ninguna luz puede penetrar las sombras de la fortaleza de zamorak. *El jefe de la fortaleza es k'ril Tsutsaroth. *Los soldados en batalla son, imps , vampire, bloodveld, werewolf, hellhound y gorak. Proteccion relativa a los dioses Entrando al area principal, y a las fortalezas, si el jugador no lleva puesto algo que represente al dios, su soldados lo atacaran, lo recomedado para llevar es: *Holy/Unholy book, completos o incompletos, ya sea de zamorak o de saradomin. *Zamorak o saradomin blessed dragonhide, cualquier parte de la armadura, ya sean body, braces, chaps , coif. *Holy/Unholy simbol, ya sea de saradomin o zamorak. *Armadura de armadyl(se nececita 70 ranged y 70 defence para usarla) helm, plateskirt, chestplate. *Armadura de bandos,(se necesita 65 defence para usarla) boots, chestplate, tassets. *Godsword, ya sea de Armadyl , Bandos, Saradomin, Zamorak. *Robes, de zamorak o saradomin, top ,bottom, mitre, stoloe, cape. *God cape, se obtiene en la mage arena, puede ser de zamorak o saradomin.